


So Maybe

by NoahK



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [17]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, children au, our children think we'd be cute together so hey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahK/pseuds/NoahK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And okay maybe Beca can’t really complain about the view because she just so happens to be behind the most adorable redhead in existence. And maybe just maybe she told Syd to go play with the redhead’s daughter in hopes of striking up a conversation over their kids mutual liking to each other. And maybe that’s not the right thing to do but oh well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - “we took our kids to santa’s workshop and they both wished we would get together”

Okay so maybe you shouldn’t always let your kids convince you that it’s of the utmost importance to be taken to Santa’s Workshop because oh, wow, is it packed. Beca isn’t one to handle lines and people well but Syd had practically begged her to get pictures with Santa at this exact place. And she wasn’t really one to deny her son especially when he did that silly puppy dog face he does. So that’d be how Beca found herself waiting in a ridiculously long line to get pictures with Santa.

And okay maybe Beca can’t really complain about the view because she just so happens to be behind the most adorable redhead in existence. And maybe just maybe she told Syd to go play with the redhead’s daughter in hopes of striking up a conversation over their kids mutual liking to each other. And maybe that’s not the right thing to do but oh well.

“What’s wrong, little buddy?” Beca asks leaning down towards her son who is looking up at her with his big brown eyes that tell her that something is wrong.

“Charlie says her mama likes you,” Syd pouts. “And that you and her mama should be together.”

“What?”

“I wish you were together, too,” Syd cheers throwing his arms up at his mother enthusiastically. “You’d be so cute together! And then me and Charlie can play all the time.”

“Charlie and I,” Beca corrects to which her son just nods. “And is that right?”

“Yeah. Will you talk to her mama?” Syd asks throwing on the classic puppy dog pout that she should have seen coming.

“Fine,” Beca agrees with a small smile. “Why don’t you go talk with Charlie?”

“Okay,” Syd cheers and skips over to the young girl who just finished talking to her mom.

“Hi,” Beca greeted with a shy little wave.

“Hey, I’m Chloe,” the redhead says holding out her hand. Beca takes it and shakes the woman’s hand gently.

“Beca. I’m assuming your daughter told you something similar to what my son told me,” Beca decides as the two kids snicker to themselves not far away.

“I’d assume so. Although, I do have to agree with them. I think we’d be a pretty cute couple,” Chloe responds with a wink. Beca’s eyes go wide and the redhead laughs easily upon noticing. And that laugh just might have melted Beca’s shyness right then and there.

“I can’t help but agree. So, uh, maybe we should exchange numbers,” Beca suggests lightly.

“We should,” Chloe responds lightly. “And I’m sure we can arrange for a joint babysitter when we got out on a date.”

“Um, yeah,” Beca musters up the response with very little hesitation. She’s not really good with these things but she’s not exactly going to give up an opportunity like this. Because honestly how often does she run into a girl around the same age as her who also has a young child. And even better than that a young child that her son actually took a liking too. “That sounds like a good plan.”

“Good. I better hear from you soon, Beca,” Chloe says with a wink. The redhead takes out her phone and easily trades phones with the other girl to exchange numbers. Beca smiles awkwardly when she hands the phone back to the redhead but the smile is returned easily. A smile that could quite frankly brighten Beca’s already pretty bright world.

“You will, don’t you worry,” Beca laughs.

“Good because it’d be a shame to let our little one’s new found friendship to go to waste,” Chloe replies pointing at the two kids who were now taking pictures with Santa together somehow surpassing the few other people in line. “Especially if they find a way to skip a line like this. Wouldn’t want to separate great minds like that.”

“Oh, for sure,” Beca agrees. “I’m positive I’ll be seeing you soon.”

“Mama, look at these,” Syd calls as he runs over holding the pictures the cameraman had printed.

“Isn’t that cool?” Charlie pipes in handing her own picture over to Chloe.

“Super cool,” the two mothers respond at the same time.

“Can we get lunch now?” Syd asks with a smile as he grabs onto his mother’s hand. Beca starts to lead them all away from the line before she replies.

“Sure we can, bud.”

“Can we go to lunch too, Mama?” Charlie asks with a tug on Chloe’s shirt.

“Sure, honey. Where do you want to go?” Chloe asks lowering down to her daughter’s level.

“Can we go where they’re going?” Charlie asks with a point towards Syd and his mom.

“If you ask I’m sure we can,” Chloe agrees easily with a smile and a pat to the younger girl’s shoulder. “Her name is Beca.”

“Okay,” Charlie laughs before skipping over to the other two. “Beca, can we come to lunch with you?”

“Sure,” Beca laughs upon looking over to the girl’s mother. “How does Friendly’s sound to you?”

“Good,” both children cheered and giggled. Chloe laughed at their excitement as they lead their way towards the restaurant.

So maybe just maybe listening to your kid’s insistence upon getting a picture with Santa isn’t the worst thing ever. And maybe in a couple months time, or rather years time, they’ll have to thank their kids for convincing them to talk while waiting in line. And also for their insistence to get lunch together. And maybe all the playdates that followed. And well maybe for everything else too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing 25 days of Ficmas!
> 
> Come bug me at noahsthetic.tumblr.com especially if you've got prompts for me (holiday related or not...you request it I will 100% write it)
> 
> Thanks by the way for the kind words and as reference I'm doing the prompts in the order that I'm getting them so sorry for the wait! They're coming trust me :)
> 
> Expect a rush of fics in the next 5 days


End file.
